


A yautjas Pride

by Katanycatpuff



Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Aliens, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Outer Space, Sibling Bonding, Teacher-Student Relationship, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katanycatpuff/pseuds/Katanycatpuff
Summary: The Year, 2023. After the Yautja sent one of their best to catch a bad blood, they find themselves with a predicament, humanity now has their technology and nothing can stop it from spreading throughout the universe. But every problem has a solution, even if it means treading on the thin lines of their code.And with that, almost all rules are off the table. Only four basic laws remain for hunting the Oomans.1: Do not claim another's kill.2: Do not hunt in another's territory.3: Reveal yourself when innitating a duel.4: Never fail a hunt.
Relationships: Elder Predator / Young Predator, Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The hunter held her breath steady, only short, silent huffs of air moved through her Bio mask's ventilation system. The narrow and dark umber design did nothing to hide itself within the brown and red hues of the temperate forest of her home planet, and she did not attempt to cloak herself. Instead she stood on stable feet planted silently on the dry leaves and mulch that stuck out between her four toes.

She did not flinch when she felt a small noise vibrate throughout the air and alerting her highly sensitive dreads. The slightest movement of leaves being brushed aside by swift feet, but not swift enough. She trained all her senses to find where it was coming from. She tasted the air, felt the ground thumping, and saw a small speck of heat through the thermal sight of her mask.  
Without a sound she jumped to a nearby tree and scaled up the amber bark using her sharpened nails to keep her steady. The top half of her mulberry dreads were tied in a loose knot to conserve their length and keep them from making any possible noise. Her dark crimson, leathery skin stretched over every 713 muscle in her body. Her beige stomach was the second most clearest thing you could see of her form that was jumping at an alarming pace from tree to tree. 

She located the origin of the sound. Her prey.

A purely beige hunter with golden tinted joints that did a surprisingly good job at hiding him within the more yellow coloured part of the forest. But his hickory dreads along with his darkened bronze bio helmet stood out like a sore thumb. 

He was lurking around the forest floor. Her mandibles tightened behind her helmet as she angled herself ready to pounce. Her knees bent to her stomach, her hands clasping the amber branch beneath her. She leapt forward, no muscle out of place. She became a red Blurr aimed towards her prey, and by the time he turned his head her way it was too late.

She was on top of him in the blink of an eye, the prey stared up at her. Her bio helmet glared down at him with its crimson visors. He stared back at its distinguishing feature, a large, underbitten jawbone attached to the bottom half of the helmet. Eight menacing teeth showed a false threat to snap at its victims.

The golden hunter reached up to try and get her off him, he punched and clawed at her shoulders drawing blood, but she did not move an inch. She gave a hardy punch to his throat, causing him to choke and sputter. She growled and ripped off his bio helmet throwing it away as the thin tubes snapped. She stared into frenzied eyes, golden green orbs stared at her with pupils as small as a grain of sand.

The eyes of prey that knows it has been caught. 

She gave him a punch to the face, only with enough force to badly bruise his right eye. The second punch however was given with a significant amount of extra strength, dislocating his bottom left mandible. 

He howled in pain and tried crawling back, but she grabbed his arm tugged him upwards. She kneed his stomach and simply moved to the side at his futile attempt to kick her back. She dragged him by his sensitive dreads over her shoulder. He wailed and scrambled desperately to roll off her shoulder, or cause enough movement that she'd drop him. But her strength well overpowered his own, she easily grabbed his hips and threw him a foot or two. 

She began striding towards him. Giving him a growl to indicate she was approaching. She watched him clamber up and hold his hands in a surrendering gesture, his knees bent and lowered, hands spread and faced towards her to show his submission. 

She huffed again, annoyance rather than pride. She removed her Bio mask to show the same golden green eyes as him. Their crest size and shape were identical, small dark quills lined the center of their heads. Except, her skin was a dark red, unlike his golden hues. And she was a female, which automatically differed her body from his, like her slimmer waist and lack of plumage, along with the leather wrappings she wore like her loinclogh and chest wraps. He wore less, just a loinclogh, and he had small spikes that littered the males body and produced their pheromones, and his were letting out a sour smell of worry. Still, once glance gave indication to their siblinghood.

When she stood before him and didn't make a move he slightly lowered his arms and huffed in relief. She suddenly jumped at him and knocked him in the side of his crest. He howled once more and held the side of his head to ease the pain.

"What do I always say!" She growled at him as he stood hunched in front of her.

"Never," he regained his breath "Never act like prey."

"Or else?" She asked eyebrows furrowed.

"Or else you're already dead." He finished, tired. She huffed in satisfaction as she began walking away placing her bio mask on her hip and untying her dreads and letting them fall onto her back once more.

"I will not allow you to participate in the next hunt, Ui'stbian." She announced, Ui'stbian's head shot up despite the pain he quickly gathered his dented bio mask and ran to her side, angry.

"What!" He growled but not snarled, he didn't dare after losing a fight to her, instead he attempted to ease her into letting him into the hunt. Mis'tbian! The elders already approved me to join for my Chiva. I need to join this hunt to become blooded." 

"You will not be hunting." Mis'tbian snapped, mandibles flaring. 

She knew this hunt was important to him, it was his chiva, his time to prove himself worthy to hunt and pass on his seed. That was his role, what he had been training for, what everyone of their species trained for. They were Yautja, hunters of the galaxy's finest, but Ui'stbian wasn't ready, if he couldn't even keep hidden without his armour, how would he stay hidden on an entirely different planet.

"But it's just an Ooman hunt!" He argued. Mi'stbian shot around back to face him directly.

"It is not just an Ooman hunt! It is a mission in ridding the galaxy of their existence!" She snarled.

"That's why it's the perfect opportunity to prove I'm worthy of a hunters status!" He began growling. 

"I will not let my little brother hunt in a war zone when he can not even evade me!" She yelled grabbing a handful of his dreads yanking him down. Ui'stbian looked up at her with annoyance.

"You're a top tier hunter Mi'stbi, surely getting that far into the hunt would prove I'm more than capable of taking on Oomans." He concluded.

"If this is your way of buttering me up, it won't work. Besides, you're underestimating Oomans too much." She sighed, letting go of his dreads. She continued walking out of the forest, trained feet barely making a sound even now. 

"Ui'stbi;" she began as they reached the scented path of the forest. "For centuries our kind has hunted. Our ancestors did it for survival, our thar'n-da did it for sport, now we must hunt to exterminate Oomans as though they were kiande amedha." 

Ui'stbian raised his brows at that. Kiande amedha?

"Are they truly becoming that bothersome?" He asked, helmet held tightly within his clenched hands.

"Not bothersome brother, worrisome." Ui'stbian furrowed his brow, he couldn't see how the Terrarian race became such a problem, he new their thar'n-da had lost to one, and now he walks with Cetanu, but for all of them. Luckily, Mi'stbian elaborated for him.

"Not long ago, a bad blood had slipped right through the enforcer's fingers and escaped his punishment. So they sent an upgraded hunter after him."

"An upgraded?" Ui'stbian asked even more confused. "What's this have to do with the Oomans?" 

"The bad blood was found trying to reach the Terrarians planet, Earth. What was first thought to be a simple chase and catch became so much more. The Hunter caught the Bad Blood, executing him, but quickly learnt he'd bought a weapon to Earth with him. So he tracked it down to keep it out of the Oomans hands. He was.... unsuccessful, and was dispatched before he could either retrieve or destroy the weapon. But we learnt what the weapon was, a full suit of armour, apparently fit for humans."

Ui'stbian listened with great intent. "So the Oomans have our technology?!" He asked.

"Yes. The elders do not worry about the humans learning how to utilize the weapon, however, if the technology was stolen by another species, such as the Amengi or gods forbid the Engineers..." Mi'stbian spoke in a soft, worried tone. Ui'stbi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Then I want prove myself worthy. Worthy enough to hunt the Oomans, to protect our kinds secrets, and to protect you." He smiled.

"Bold of you to assume I need protecting, brother. They only have our technology, not our wits, not our techniques, not our bonds." She said placing her hand over the one on her shoulder.

Ui'stbian smiled, upper mandibles arching in a 'U' shape and his lower pair pressed closely together.

"Maybe we should show them just how well we hunt when we hunt in a pack." Ui'stbian with a subtle sly tone.

"You little c'jit!" Mi'stbian laughed jokingly smacking Ui'stbian in the back of the head. "....Fine. I will allow you to join the hunt- only to make thar'n-da proud." 

Ui'stbian was content with that conclusion. 

"Thank you, Sister." 

Yautja Language:

Ooman - Human

Chiva - Trial

Kiande amedha - Hard Meat (Xenomorph)

c'jit - shit

thar'n-da - Guardian (Parental)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to bring Ui'stbian along in the hunting party, the siblings must now meet the others of their pack. Hunters from different clans gather for the debriefing, some of which will shock the Siblings as to who they're working with.

Mi'stbian guided Ui'stbian up the steps of the colossal pyramid that served as the temples for their clan. Their destination lie on the the second highest peak of the temple. It served as a debriefing room. It would also be the meeting place of their pack, of which they had yet to meet four other members.

All she had been told they were outsiders of the forest clan, yet joined the hunt through the elders connecting the clans. Simple deduction meant that the others were either from the Tundra clan, the shore clan, the dust clan or..... the Jungle clan. Mi'stbian repressed a growl of annoyance at the thought of hunting with a Jungle Hunter, but knew she'd inevitably be hunting with whomever the elders chose, so she'd best prepare for the worse. 

Finally, they reached their destination, the ledge that led to a considerably sized door. Mi'stbian had been past those stone doorways many times, but she had to stand back and smile at Ui'stbian's bewilderment and excitement as he ran up and inspected the pale masonry. 

"Ready, Brother?" She asked walking up beside him.   
"Yes sister!" pup like joy clearly shown even if his face was hidden beneath his helmet.

"Mask off, it is rude to not show your face when meeting the people who are supposed to trust in you." He quickly detached his mask and placed it on his hip. He took in a breath of fresh air before walking to the door.

Mi'stbian lead the way by pushing open one side with enough effort to make a good sized gap they could easily walk through. She then used the handles to close it shut, for this was a place where it would be best kept private. As she turned around she could see in the well lit room that they were not the first to arrive. Some other hunters had arrived, including one of the Forest Clan Elder who would be conducting this meeting. 

Each hunter stood a good distance from one another in the large room, they were all strangers to each one another as well. Meanwhile Ui'stbian stood just in front of his sister, hands folded neatly mimicking Mi'stbians, clearly nervous in front of the Elder and other hunters. She made an effort to inspect everyone before the meeting began.

In the far right corner was an eye catching, albino? He had to have been, even Tundra hunters weren't that pale. His skin was as white as the mountains in winter, and his dreads were hardly any shades darker, much like his bright plumage which littered his entire chest. Meanwhile the mask that rested on his hip was a contrasting dark ivory along with the rest of his armour. The cloth beneath the armour was soft and fluffy for colder weather, he was definitely a Tundra hunter. She saw his decorated necklace, many small skulls lined the ropes keeping it together but in the center was what looked like a Hound whistle.

Just to his left on the east side wall stood a female. Her form was mahogany with a cream stomach, inner thighs and neck. She seemingly had golden spots that littered all over her body. Her uncovered eyes were the same purple seen of the Desert at dusk, they glowed from the lights. Her armour was a dirty gold and seemingly made out of that very material. The pure white coverings underneath were a long loincloth that reached her ankles and a chest wrapping around only one breast the other being covered by the armour. 'Typical colouring and attire for a Desert Hunter, if not impractical' Mi'stbian thought, 'very attractive though'. Her Bio Helmet was strapped to her belt and it seemed almost red in colour, but that could've been the lighting. Mi'stbian spots little horns lining the edges of her helmets crest.

It was only the four of them until the door slammed open making Ui'stbian jump. 

In came a very, very large Hunter, no helmet in sight. His form easily dwarfed Mis'tbian's, his face was shorter than the rest of them and she immideitly knew she had been assigned a hunt with an upgraded. This she had not expected. Dark Moore colours covered his body like brushstrokes. Black plumage as thick as sticks went in a thin line from nave to chest, and she could see more from the small view she had of his back. Only small droplets of lighter shades fell over his shoulders, thighs and short crest. The only other fair colouring to him were his eyes. Grey/blue orbs that were now starring daggers at her. He lifted his chin and tasted the air, she hoped he didn't smell her brothers anxiousness. She had to stop herself from staggering under his gaze and force herself to look at the next Hunter, and her stomach dropped deeper.

A green Hunter. A GREEN Hunter with a sickly yellow stomach and joints covered with small speckles of grey. A thick line of darker green plumage ran up the middle of his stomach to his chest ending just below his neck. His short crest was lined with wavy frilling, his black dreads were short. His eyes were cedar brown and overly sunken. His colouring and physique had given Mi'stbian her worst nightmare. She'd be hunting with a Jungle Hunter. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Ui'stbian glance at her. She gave him a nod and walked up with him, and the rest of the pack, to the circular table that sat in the center. The Greying Elder stood front and center, he pressed a button on a small panel connected to the table that immideitly showed a full map of Earth. White circles that varied in size were found on every single continent, some places sparse, some abundant.

"Listen up!" The Elder had no need to directly ask for attention, his booming voice was enough to get even the Upgraded to snap his head up. "As you all know, the Oomans have become what we consider a problem. A bad blood has given them our technology. Whilst useless in their hands, we must reclaim it to prevent other species from stealing it. Must I remind anyone the last time some pitiful race stole from us." 

He was speaking of the short lived war against the Amengi, they had stolen one of the Yautjas ships and were trying to recreate it. Their efforts were admirable, but wasted. One ship is not a wars make, and they quickly lost their footing against the yautja superior weapons.

"The Ancient council has already approved of these missions. Many other Hunters will be there within their own packs hunting in the most densely populated areas." He explained.

"Where will we be located?" The Upgrade spoke up, his voice was much deeper than what Mi'stbian was expecting. He sounded akin to angry thunder.

"That's up to you to figure that out. And specifically you Ujua'tan. You've been tasked as the Pack Leader." The Elder told him. Mi'stbian wasn't surprised. By breeding alone he out-ranked everyone there, besides the Elder. The Upgrade gave a respectful bow to the Elder before standing upright once more.

"KI'SEI?" The booming voice of the elder echoed.

"Ki'sei!" The Hunters yelled in unison.

"You all leave in three days. If you're late you get left behind. Dismissed." And with that everyone filed out. The large Stone doors were opened once more, but now the landing was filled with six hunters.

Mi'stbian waited with Ui'stbian to the side as to allow her fellow hunters to descend the stairs first. She saw the Albino speedwalk to his next destination, meanwhile the Desert Hunter and the Jungle Hunter were much more content with their paces. She barely managed to stop herself from glaring at the green back before Ui'stbian spoke up.

"How did I do?" He asked innocently.

"You did very well Ui'stbi. I'm sure the Elder was pleased to see such respect." She encouraged.

"Do you think we'll....." his voice drowned out as he visibly tensed and cranes his neck to look up behind her. Mi'stbian could feel the presence behind her and slowly turned around. She also strained her neck to try and look at the Upgrade who stood to his full height and was seemingly puffing out his chest. 

"Greetings." Was all he said. Ui'stbian was still blinking off his shock when Mi'stbian regained her composure and replied.

"Greetings Pack Leader." She said respectfully. 

"We are not yet hunting, please call me Ujua'tan." He sincerely asked.

"Of course. My name is Mi'stbian, and this is my Brother, Ui'stbian." She returned out of sheer politeness.

"So you two are the siblings I've heard so much about?" He said cocking his head, it almost looked like he was bending over so they could look at him directly instead of just his large chest.

"...Heard of?" Ui'stbian asked uneasy. Mi'stbian simply cocked an eyebrow up at the Upgrade.

"Indeed." He said not elaborating more much to Mistbians annoyance. Just then the large Hunters sat-com beeped, he glanced at it before returning his gaze to the siblings. 

"I must take my leave now. I wish to see you again before the hunt." He said oddly only looking at Mi'stbian, her being unsure as to wether it was a request, or a threat. Neither spoke as the Upgrade left but both individually decided to wait a moment before making their way home. Finally once he was out of view and Ui'stbian was out of his stupor the two descended.

The way down was just as calming if not more so than their treck up; despite their uneasiness. Surrounding the temple were miles upon miles of forest that were now the foreground to a magnificent sunset. Many different shades of red, greens and yellows littered their small continent's Southern side, meanwhile the Eastern side was home to vast mountains powdered with new layers of snow every month. 

On one of these mountains was a large, almost temple like structure. Mi'stbian could just about see the beige bricks that were etched into the mountainside. She hoped to return home soon. Ui'stbian noticed what his sister was staring at.

"They'll miss you." He said blankly.

"They'll be fine. I've made the necessary preparations." She explained.

"That won't stop them from missing you though. You are like a bearer to them all." He countered. Mi'stbian sighed,

"I know. I plan to return them all shortly. What kind of n'yaka would I be if I just left them so suddenly?" She said softly.

"Then you'd better give your farewells." 

"Settle down Brother, we still have three days before we are to leave. Let us enjoy our home until then. Go have fun, you've earned it." She encouraged. She could feel the smile Ui'stbian gave her behind his helmet as he quickly ran off to the center of their clan to probably enjoy a healthy portion of c'ntlip.

She hummed in amusement and eventually reached the base of the mountain. She knew it'd be around midnight by the time she reached her destination.

Yautja Language

Oomans- Humans

Zabinz- pests

Ki'sei- Understood/Understand

nrak'ja- Teacher/guardian

c'ntlip- Alcoholic beverage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the pups settled in and clock ticking, Mis'tbian gets some well deserved rest. But what's with MIs'tbians hatred of forest hunters? What did that upgrade want? Is he a friend or foe? Keep reading to find out!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this Chapter guys! I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll try to get a new kone out soon.


End file.
